


Light One Candle

by LuckyPenny36



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Christian, Crowley is Jewish, December dilemma, Holiday complications, Human AU, M/M, Slow Burn, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPenny36/pseuds/LuckyPenny36
Summary: Ezra and AJ are bored co-workers in a nearly empty office just before Christmas. Both would like to be friends, but neither is sure how to start.“Good luck with your complications.”
Kudos: 8





	Light One Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Periphyton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periphyton/gifts).



AJ twisted the dreidel stem back and forth between his fingers, waiting for the orders screen to reload.

“Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Good Night.”

AJ blinked… and dropped the dreidel, mid-twist. It spun crazily across the table, caromed off his coffee cup, skittered along the edge of the keyboard and sailed majestically onto the floor, finally rolling to a slow stop by the garbage can.

He wanted to drop right through the floor. Maybe nobody noticed? After all it was after 4 pm on December 23rd, the office was deserted. One by one, the computers had gone dark until only AJ, Gabriel, and Ezra were left, and now Gabriel had swanned out early with his usual saccharine parting shot.

_Merry fucking Christmas to you too, Gabriel. Thanks ever so much for ignoring every holiday but your own._

Not that AJ went in for celebrating holidays much. Holidays were for attached people, people with families, people going places, people who were not AJ Crowley, clueless recluse. His last boyfriend had stormed out in a huff after only two weeks. AJ still wasn’t sure precisely what he’d done wrong, but he knew it was his fault. It was _always_ his fault.

“Is this yours?”

Ezra. He’d forgotten all about Ezra. Quiet, inoffensive, bland, nose always in a book, Ezra, whose calm concerned blue eyes were boring right through him.

“Yeah it is. Thanks.” AJ mumbled. Shifting uncomfortably, he scooped the dreidel out of Ezra’s hand and stuffed it in his pocket. _Why don’t you just go back to your book, please…_

“No problem. Are you celebrating?”

AJ shrugged. “Celebrating the end of the work day sure. Tonight I’m all about Netflix and chill. Maybe I’ll light a few candles, maybe I won’t. I suppose you have plans.”

Ezra sighed. “Actually I don’t, I mean I did, and I suppose technically I still do, but…” he laughed ruefully, “It’s complicated.”

“Good luck with your complications.”

“Thanks. Are you in tomorrow as usual?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know. You could have holiday plans out of town tomorrow, I’m not the boss AJ.”

_You’re too cute…. Too approachable and kind and nice to ever be the boss of this miserable fucking place, Ezra._ “I’ll be here ok, at 7:30 sharp just like I’ve been every day this week. Tomorrow’s nothing special to me, just another day at the office.”

“Right, a perfectly normal Tuesday in the office. A day like any other, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to get excited about. I see. Well, uh, I better go clear up a few things, it’s nearly closing time.”

“Mmm hmmm, and you have those complicated plans to attend to after. Good night Ezra.”

“Good night AJ.”

They worked in silence for a few minutes longer, then gathered up their respective baggage and strode out into the cold, clear London night.

Ezra watched as AJ’s vintage Bentley pulled away from the curb and darted out of sight, then turned and walked quickly and confidently toward the twinkling lights of the nearby tube station, just like he did every night.

Some 45 minutes later, the congealing remains of a frozen TV dinner in the sink, AJ dug through the closet until he came up with a tarnished menorah and a few stubby candles. He stared at them for a long moment, then slowly, deliberately, set them in the middle of the table, and went to bed.


End file.
